User blog:Amontgomery1432/Amont's Birthday Exposure Blog (Age, Gender, Phone Number,
Hello, people of the Wiki. It is I, SmellMyAsshole1432 with another blog for you all to promptly ignore because it isn't a rap battle. Today, June 5th in my timezone, is my birthday! Hooray! I'm 19 years old now. And so, to celebrate, I thought I'd give you all a little more information about me. However, eheheh, it's not gonna be in the traditional sense. I'm gonna be making my own version of the "two truths and a lie" game and making "10 truths and 10 lies". I'm gonna be listing 20 "facts" about myself, ten of which will be complete and utter bullshit and the other ten are actual facts about me. It'll be your job to guess which is which, I'll confirm in the replies. It'll be tricky, tho. When all of them are figured out, I'll edit this post to reflect it. YEET *When I was younger, my dream job was to become a comedian and make people laugh for a living *I think The Love Guru is a much better movie than people give it credit for *Currently, I am working on producing a YouTube show in the same style as JonTron and Nostalgia Critic, called Fiction Fanatic *I was once visited by an alien species. They referred to me as HWALLAKALLATRULLA. To this day, I've never been to unhear or unsee that *I'm a nineteen-year-old virgin *Sports, to me, is pretty much one of the worst things ever. That being said, I played soccer for four years when I was younger. Oh, how the mighty fall! *I was arrested for posession last year at around September. Got out six months later with a sore ass *I'm a game developer, known for such titles as Granny and Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning *When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band *iDubbbz is my next door neighbor *I'm related to Thomas Jefferson, because his sister married into the Goode family back in that time *The show The Goode Family was based on my family, as was the song "Johnny B. Goode" *Another previous failed life goal of mine was to become a published author *I got bit my a giraffe once *My Mom and I were almost Zombie extras in season 5 (I think it was) of The Walking Dead. They film in Georgia and I live in Alabama, so it wasn't that far of a drive. My Mom ultimately didn't take us, though. *I have never played a Call of Duty game. Ever. Not a single one. I don't regret it *Also in my list of life goals that'll probably never happen is to be a musician! I'm slowly working towards that *I voiced one of the dinosaurs in the new Jurassic World movie *The only reason why I found out that this wiki existed was from accidently finding some of Flats' iTunes covers from his ERBoHorror series on Google Images *I have no friends There ya have it! 10 truths and ten lies! Which is which? You decide! Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a lovely day! Category:Blog posts